


Oooh, what's in here? Podfic

by StephaniD



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, Libraries, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Silas University, Silas University Is Weird, doors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephaniD/pseuds/StephaniD
Summary: An old oak door mysteriously appears on Silas University Campus, so obviously LaFontaine and Laura Hollis have to investigate.Slowly being podficced for my friend Matthew





	1. Carmilla's Unending Argument About Knocking

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Oooooh, what's in here?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534489) by [StephaniD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephaniD/pseuds/StephaniD). 




	2. Welcome to NightVale!




End file.
